Hide and Seek (2)
Hide and Seek (Part 2) aired on March 25, 2011 on TeenNick (US), and MuchMusic (Canada). Holly J's list of symptoms is getting longer and more dangerous. Will she listen to her body before it gives up on her completely? Meanwhile, Alli asks a fellow runaway for help, which lands her into more trouble. Wesley considers focusing on other goals after failing to break a world record. Main Plot Holly J is scared. She types in her symptoms onto one of the school computers and analyzes possible diseases and cancers she could have. Sav tells her to go see a doctor but she tell him she'll see one later. At her locker, she is seen taking many different types of unprescribed medication. Chantay also suggests she go see a doctor, much to Holly J's dismay. When Holly J starts forgetting stuff for her presentation, she collapses and hits her head on a nearby table. She is taken to the doctor where they tell her they need to take blood to make further inspection of what's wrong with her. She, however, sneaks out. Before her presentation for Bev Greyson, Holly J needs to rest and takes a seat. Chantay suggests she go home because she doesn't look good. Holly J figures she's trying to take credit while Chantay is really just concerned with her health. During the actual presentation, though, Holly J urinates on herself and calls her mom to take her to the hospital. There, she learns she has a streptococcal infection causing glomerulonephritis and needs to have a course of dialysis run. It is here that she comes to term with her sickness. Sub Plot Johnny calls Alli who refuses to go back to his dorm or stay longer. After some persuasion, he lets her go off to Vancouver as long as she calls when she gets there. But when she asks a fellow runaway for help on how to make money or get a place to stay, he steals her bag with her bus ticket. With no where else to go, she returns to Johnny's dorm, only to discover that he ratted her out to Sav. He tells her that he won't force her to come home. However, she returns home and the family have a talk. They all realize that they don't talk to each other or open up anymore and decide it's time for a clean slate. They decide to start seeing a therapist and take a group photo together. Third Plot Wesley becomes hesitant now that Dave has told the whole school that he is trying to break a world record. However, things go wrong when he and Hannah tweak the pogo stick. He ends up falling and losing his chance to win. As a result, he injures both of his wrists and asks Hannah out on a date. Trivia * The title of the episode is named after "Hide & Seek" by'' Imogen Heap''. Quotes *(Ms. Oh to Class) "Sounds like a challenge, next!" *(Sav to Holly J) "Go see a doctor already. This isn't good." *(Holly J to Chantay) "I'm gonna get through this." *(Chantay to Unknown Junior) "I want to be excited." *(Hannah to Wesley) "I know. Its a bummer." *(Alli) "They've given up on me" *(Alli to Runaway) "How do I find a place to stay or make money?" *(Runaway to Alli) "You want me to show you. (Alli) "Yeah." (Runaway) "Give me your bag. No, I'm serious, give it!" *(Wesley) "I guess if it's not dangerous, it's not worth it, right?" *(Wesley) "Do you wanna maybe go on a date type thing sometime?" (Hannah) "I'd love to" *(Mr. Bhandari) "Say Bhandaris!!!" *(Sav) "You're gonna get better right? I know you will; you're Holly J." *(Sav to Alli) : "If you decide to go somewhere else. Please just tell me where." *(Holly J.) "What's wrong with me?" Featured Music *''"Write It All Down For You" by Elliot Brood - Heard when Holly J. takes medicine from her own personal pharmacy. *"''Pogo" by Eternal Summers - Heard during Wesley's pogo scene. *''"Cleo's Song" by JBM - Heard during the scenes where Sav tells Alli he has her back and when the Bhandari's agree to communicate better. *"''Years" by JBM Gallery Alli In Her Disguise Talking On Her Cell Phone.jpg Alli In Her Disguise Talking To Johnny In His Dorm With Alli Crying.jpg Bev Grayson Talking To Holly J & Chantay.jpg Wesley Pogo-Sticking In His Degrassi Uniform Looking Scared In Front Of The Entire School.jpg Wesley & Dave In Their Degrassi Uniforms Talking.jpg Wesley & Dave In Their Degrassi Uniforms In Degrassi's Science Room With Wesley Holding His Pogo-Stick.jpg Sav In His Degrassi Uniform At His House Talking To His Dad.jpg Sav & Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniforms Talking At Degrassi.jpg Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Lying In A Hospital Bed With A Bandage On Her Head Looking Confused.jpg Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform Feeling Her head On The Ground In MI.jpg Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform At Her Locker Self-Medicating.jpg Chantay & Holly J In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Degrassi Talking.jpg D10 sept17 ss 0021.jpg D10 sept17 ss 0097.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0237.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0274.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0281.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0335.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0836.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0863.jpg D10 sept-29th ss 0885.jpg D10 -sept-29th ss 1020.jpg Allilookingblah.jpg johnnyhns2.jpg hollyjhns2.png Bhandaris.png Savhns.png Wesleylol.png Ginger.png Hannah.png Promo Hide and Seek (2) MuchMusic Sneak Peek Hide and Seek (2) Teennick Promo Hide and Seek (2) Teennick Sneak Peek thumb|300px|left Link Watch Hide and Seek (2) Download HIde and Seek (2) Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Parents Category:Family